herofandomcom-20200223-history
Caught
Caught is the unofficial name given to the cantankerous and sarcastic protagonist of the CaughtNotSleeping ARG, initially looking for a solution to his insomnia, Caught has since engaged in a whirlwind investigation of the Eldritch Abomination that haunts him. Vowing to dig deeper until he figures out exactly what's happening to him, Caught is determined, impatient, and often charging straight into danger. Overview Caught first introduced himself to the internet with a grainy video in which he described a sense of sleeplessness and exhaustion, despite sleeping 10–12 hours a night. He expressed frustration with the situation and a signature sarcastic attitude, admitting that he had little faith in the internet community to provide him with any useful information. Over time he began to deal with increasing evidence of Slender man's presence, culminating in the Alleyway Encounter in 21129 21269 922518224. Since then he had been haunted not only by Slender man himself, but also two others known as RoivasSevil and 1AmTheHelp3r, who seem to be attempting to sway him two different directions. He has pledged to continue going deeper until he can figure out the answers to his predicament. It has been recently revealed that Caught knows very little about himself, and remembers nothing before the events of the first Vlog_01. He uses the moniker Caught, as he doesn't remember his real name. There is evidence the 1AmTheHelp3r and/or RoivasSevil possess some information regarding his past and are trying to lead him back to himself. RoivasSevil has repeatedly stated that Caught is a part of her old family, and the memory videos and hidden images are from a period in her life when they were together. It is unclear 1AmTheHelp3r has similar associations. Personality Caught is a notoriously ill-tempered protagonist, often greeting situations with sarcastic humor. Despite his attitude, Caught has revealed his fears regarding the situation, most notably in "Sorry." and a lighter edge, through his interactions with Natalie. He tends to charge into situations, regardless of danger, and often his sense of humor can get him in the most trouble, as evidence in "a gift for the slenderman". Caught has also shown himself to be an unreliable narrator for multiple reasons. Firstly his admission that he has kept secrets from the audience in "sorry." has rendered his perspective suspect. Furthermore there are multiple questions regarding himself that he has yet to answer, many of these may be due to his identity amnesia. He has often proven reluctant to admit to the audience exactly what he is experiencing, partly, perhaps, do to his inability to understand it himself. Many of the things that he reveals are due to the combined insistence of viewers and other characters, such as the epiphany that Caught does not feel rested at night as he does not seem to sleep (see Sleepwalking.) Also, his amnesia seems to have completely wiped his memory of all events prior to being in his apartment; which is leased under a false name. The memory videos and hidden frames seen in Lansing Place: Five and 26 2326916 1115262422 seem to be reminders of his mysterious past. Caught is almost always recognizable wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans and a grey sweatshirt. Often slightly unshaven, with curly hair, Caught's appearances changed after "brand new day" when 1AmTheHelp3r gave Caught a haircut during his captivity. He is most recognizable by the rings that he wears which identify him as the cameraman. Gallery Caught.jpg Caughtplayground.jpg Category:Slenderverse Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Amnesiac Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Paranoid Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Comic Relief Category:Horror Heroes Category:Self-Aware Category:Damsels Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Titular Category:Fighter Category:Mentally Ill Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Obsessed Category:Determinators Category:Chaotic Good Category:Male Category:Pure Good